Her Christmas
by BakaUshi
Summary: D'abord Nagi, puis Chrome. Comment la jeune fille à t'elle vécu ce jour si particulier? 18/96 vers la fin. Recueil d'OS/drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnes fêtes à tous! Mon dieu, je ne croyais pas reposter sur FFnet...m'enfin, on ne va pas épiloguer la dessus hein!**

**Je crois que Chrome-chan est le personnage féminin le plus adorable de KHR…(fall in love) bref! Le 1****er**** OS mes amis! (où ennemis qui sait x)? )**

_**Disclamer: **_**les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Amano Akira, grand bien lui fasse x)**

**1****er**** OS****: Le 5****ème**** noël.**

****

_Noël. Où plutôt, sa veille. Pour tous les enfants, c'est un jour bien particulier, qui les rend heureux et les fait frémir d'impatience…mais pas Nagi. Parce que pour elle, il n'y avait jamais eu cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale que les autres élèves se vantaient d'avoir à l'école, il n'y avait pas de bon repas, ni de parents souriants, non, rien de tout cela._

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée fit sursauté la fillette alors que la voix de sa mère montait d'un cran dans les aigu, pendant que son père tentait de la calmer. Ils avaient beau s'être enfermé dans la cuisine, elle entendant distinctement chaque phrases, chaque petits mots blessant de sa mère.

« -Chérie, calme toi, notre fille est à côté…

-Que je me calme? Notre fille? Je n'ai aucun lien avec cette enfant! Je vous déteste, tout les deux!

-Tait toi! C'est noël alors soit gentille au moins ce soir!

-Laisse moi tranquille! »

La porte claqua et la petite n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir sa mère passer avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque à son tour, alors que son père lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Nagi regarda son assiette. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de dinde et d'un peu de riz que la vieille dame travaillant chez eux lui avait préparé avant de partir, ayant pitié de cette pauvre gamine de 5 ans. Le futur gardien de la brume soupira, et descendit de sa chaise avant d'aller donner son assiette au chien de la maison, un vieux labrador qui passait son temps à dormir. Pourtant, c'était avec lui que la petite passa le réveillon, lui confiant sa peine, lui racontant quel genre de noël elle voudrait passer, un noël avec une famille qui l'aime, qui tient à elle…C'est sur ses mots que la petite s'endormit, veillé par le vieux chien. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans son lit, seule et emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture de laine. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle ne trouva ni ses parents, ni son chien. Ce fut la vieille dame qui lui annonça le décès de l'animal et le départ en voyage d'affaires de ses parents. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle se contenta seulement d'enlacer la femme et de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël d'une voix brisée.

Cette année encore, elle n'aurait pas de cadeaux, ni de famille. Noël…pour elle, cette fête n'existait pas.

****

_**Et voilà, premier OS! Je sais, c'est pas joyeux, mais je pense pas que Chrome/Nagi est vraiment eu une enfance particulièrement enviable. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si les deux trois premiers (?) seront pas forcément des plus joyeux, il y aura un happy end hein x) J'aime trop ce personnage pour qu'elle connaisse pas un peu de bonheur dans mes fics/OS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Meow oooh!**

**Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois de bonnes fêtes à tous x)**

**Je remercie Sora-chii pour sa review, ne t'inquiète pas, peut être que celui-ci sera lui aussi un peu triste, mais ça deviendra nettement plus joyeux par la suite!**

**Disclamer: ****Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que vous savez tous qu'Akira Amano est l'heureuse propriétaire des personnages de KHR!…**

**Enjoy?**

****

****

_Elle avait mal. Très mal. Sans doute allait-elle mourir. Elles les avaient entendu, parler de lui retirer des organes. Alors elle allait mourir ici, dans cette hôpital, le jour de noël?_

Chrome ouvra les yeux. Le passé…elle s'était endormie? Elle regarda le calendrier et remarqua qu'on était le 24 décembre, la veille de noël. Un an…ça faisait un an maintenant qu'elle avait faillit mourir de cet accident. Tout était arrivé si vite….

_Elle avait 13 ans. Pour une fois, son père avait promis d'acheter un sapin, et elle en était heureuse, si heureuse…elle n'avait même pas pensé que ça puisse cacher quelque chose. Ils l'avaient décoré, tout les deux, et le fait que sa mère ne soit plus chez eux donnait une meilleure ambiance ce jour qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent détesté…Puis, à l'heure du repas, alors qu'elle dressait la table, quelqu'un avait sonné. N'écoutant pas son père, elle était allé ouvrir et était tombé nez à nez avec une femme particulièrement belle et semblant surprise de la voir ici._

_« -Darling, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta fille serait présente, ça va gâcher notre réveillon!_

_-…Papa?_

_-Nagi! Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! »_

_Mais elle avait comprit. Et une fois de plus, il semblait qu'elle était de trop, pour ce jour sacré. Alors, elle était sortit, vêtue seulement d'une robe légère, pied nus, ne faisant pas attention à la neige qu'elle piétinait. Alors, elle l'avait entendu. Ce son du crissement des pneus d'une voiture qui essaye de ralentir subitement, le cri de son père l'appelant de toutes ses forces, la foule qui panique…puis la douleur. Ce jour là, elle aurait du mourir. Mourir le jour de la naissance du Christ…_

'-Mais Mukuro-sama m'a sauvé…' Pensa avec joie la jeune fille, pleine de gratitude envers l'illusionniste. Pourtant, ce noël là aussi elle le fêterait seule, puisque son sauveur était en ce moment dans une cuve de la prison Vendicare(?)…La jeune fille soupira. Est-ce qu'un jour noël sera vraiment un jour de bonheur pour elle?

Ding…Ding…Ding…

25 décembre. Noël était là. Et elle était seule, dans ce vieux parc abandonné.

« -Joyeux noël Mukuro-sama. »

Soudain, un cri de surprise retentit et elle se retrouva devant deux garçons aux allures plus qu'étrange.

« -Oyy, t'es qui toi Pyon~?

-Ken, regarde là, c'est surement la fille d'ont Mukuro-sama parlait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou la?

-Eu…Mukuro-sama m'as dit de venir ici… »

Elle apprit alors que ces deux garçons étaient les subordonnés de l'illusionniste et que dès lors, elle devrait cohabiter avec eux, au grand déplaisir du blond. Finalement, son noël ne serait pas aussi solitaire que prévu?

« -J…joyeux noël à vous!

-Hum? Joyeux noël.

-Tch!…Joyeux noël sale gamine! »

Même si Ken l'avait murmuré, Chrome avait comprit la partie principale de sa phrase et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit en ce jour si spécial.

'-Joyeux noël à toi, ma petite Chrome…'

****

****

Et voilà! Ouah, je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat, mais bon…j'aime pas particulièrement noël, alors je vais me servir de ça comme excuse bidon pour vous avoir pondu pareil œuf x) Ciaossu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, vous connaissez le refrain, joyeuses fêtes à vous x)**

**Disclamer: Je suppose que me répéter ne me tuera pas…les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira, mangaka de génie x)**

****

****

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer, pressés de se changer et de finir les derniers préparatifs avant de célébrer le réveillon de noël, fête connue mondialement pour son côté familiale et chaleureux.

Seule une personne vagabondait dans les ruelles éclairées par des tonnes de guirlandes colorés, alors que les flocons de neiges tombaient doucement sur la ville. Chrome ne savait pas où aller. Certes, Mukuro-sama était sortit de prison, mais il avait affaire urgente semble t'il à régler, 'plutôt un rendez vous avec notre Boss 'pensa la jeune fille, quant aux autres, MM les avaient invité au restaurant par un étrange élan(1) de charité, s'opposant cependant à ce que la jeune fille les accompagne.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas vexé, c'était un peu comme ça du temps où elle était encore Nagi, non? Sa mère ne voulait jamais sortir en sa présence, et cela engendrait de farouche dispute entre elle et son père.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé être avec quelqu'un cette année. Elle ne voulait plus être seule pour ce soir là…Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne arrivant en face d'elle et se qui devait arriver arriva, elles rentrèrent toutes deux en collision et la pauvre serait surement tombé si une poigne forte ne l'avait pas retenue à temps.

« -Tch, tu devrais regarder où tu vas, stupide herbivore… »

Reconnaissant la voix du gardien du nuage, l'œil unique de Chrome s'élargit et elle s'excusa, rougissante et surprise par le ton plutôt doux qu'avait employé l'alouette.

« -Je je suis désolé Hibari-san!

-…Tu devrais rentrer, où je vais te mordre à mort pour dépasser le couvre feu de Namimori.

-O oui! »

La jeune fille se reprit et commença à partir quand, sur un coup de tête elle se retourna et saisit la manche du brun, le surprenant d'après son expression alors qu'elle bégayait:

« -J…joyeux noël en avance, Hibari-san! »

Puis elle partit en courant, rouge comme une pivoine, ne voulant pas se prendre un coup de tonfa ce qui était plutôt idiot puisqu'en y repensant, jamais le gardien ne l'avait frappé, il l'avait même aidé dans le futur, même si c'était seulement pour le bien des Vongola.

Une fois rentrée, la jeune fille se laissa glisser contre le mur et essaya de reprendre ses esprits alors que l'image de l'air surprit du gardien lui restait dans la tête…

(…)

Quelques minutes. Dans quelques minutes, il serait minuit. Alors qu'elle allait finir d'accrocher une branche de gui(2) au dessus de la « porte » d'entrée du parc abandonné, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille fut surprise mais cela ne fut rien comparé au choc qu'elle reçut en trouvant un Hibari Kyoya recouvert de neige sur le seuil de sa porte, la regardant silencieusement, bien que les joues un peu rouges.

'-C'est sans doute le froid…'

« -Hi Hibari-san! Je…eu…ah, tu dois avoir froid…rentre!

-…du gui?

-…Oh… »

La jeune fille rougit en se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté Chikusa une fois, à propos du gui et d'un baiser…Lorsque les lèvres du brun rencontraient sa joues, elle sursauta et le regarda de son œil unique où se lisait l'incompréhension, la panique et…la joie.

« -Hi…Hibari-san?

-Tradition. »

'Tient, ses joues sont encore rouges…il fait si froid que ça ici? Je n'avait pas remarqué…'

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose? Ou manger?

-hum.

-Eu…j'ai fait un peu de chocolat chaud, et je crois qu'il reste un peu de gâteau… »

Une fois qu'elle les eu tout deux servit, la jeune fille regarda le brun en face d'elle, ne sachant comment réagir.

'-Hibari-san est mignon, quand il ne menace pas les gens…'

« -Herbivore.

-O oui?

-Je ne suis pas venue te mordre à mort alors détend toi.

-D'accord…eu..il reste deux minutes avant minuit…Hibari-san, tu ne voudrais pas fêter noël avec ta…famille, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un comme moi?

-…

-Ah, désolé, c'est indiscret! »

Chrome baissa le regard et rougit, ayant l'impression que le regard acier du brun la scrutait comme un rayon X. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'adolescent soupirer, elle le regarda, intrigué et rencontra son regard alors qu'il posait sa tasse de chocolat.

« -Tu es vraiment différente de l'ananas…

-Ah? Hum, toi aussi tu es diff… »

Ding…Ding…ding…

« -Ah, il est minu… »

Des lèvres douces mais glacés se posèrent sur celles de Chrome, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Son cœur s'emballa et sembla être sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'Hibari se détachait d'elle, restant cependant tout près.

« -Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, pour une herbivore..

-Hi…Hibari-san…ah, joyeux noël!

-Hm…joyeux noël… »

Egal à lui-même, le brun murmura du bout des lèvres cette phrase avant de ré-embrasser la jeune fille de manière légèrement brutale, allant avec sa personnalité.

Ce fut malheureusement ce moment que choisirent les autres pour rentrer, entrainant après une absence de réaction un évanouissement de MM, un Fran décidant de tout relater son maitre puis d'aller se coucher et un Chikusa se retrouvant à retenir un Ken plus qu'enragé, voulant étriper le gardien du nuage qui lança son célèbre « Kamimorosu » avant de partir, lançant un dernier regard à la gardienne du brouillard qui lui sourit timidement en rougissant avant d'essayer à son tour de calmer l'animal enragé du groupe.

'-Noël est une fête vraiment intéressante en fin de compte…'

_Lorsque la ville apprit qu'Hibari Kyoya avait une petite amie semble t'il, ce fut un choc total, mais bénin comparé à celui que reçu la famille Vongola, en particulier Mukuro qui se révéla alors souffrir d'un sister-complex envers Chrome, refusant de la laisser aux mains de l'alouette._

_Décidément, les noëls prochain de la jeune fille promettaient d'être intéressant…_

****

****

_**Oh mon dieu! J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celui-ci x) sérieux, comment peut on ne pas donner des persos OOC dans ce genre de situations? Désolé, vraiment T_T**_

_**PS: je remercie Sora-chii pour sa review que j'ai reçu au moment où j'allai poster celui-ci xD merci beaucoup!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meow oooh!**

**Bon, cet OS sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier je pense…au final, je suis heureuse de voir que notre petite Chrome-chan arrive à avoir des noëls joyeux w Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ****J bon, et bien, l'OS mes amis!**

**Disclamer: Non, les persos ne sont pas à moi. Bou-ou-ou , méchante Amano-sama!**

****

****

Quelques années étaient passées depuis ce fameux noël où la jeune fille avait été embrassée pour la première fois par le gardien du nuage et leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne, même si Mukuro n'avait toujours pas avalé la pilule et répétait qu'il ne voudrait jamais « Laisser sa petite Chrome-chan aux mains de cette saleté d'alouette! », s'ajoutant à lui les crises de Ken a propos d'une « alliance avec l'ennemi » où on ne sait trop quoi…Tsuna, qui avec le temps était ENFIN devenu un homme mature et sérieux, et sexy et…hum hum, Tsuna qui avait grandit donc, décida d'aider sa gardienne en invitant toute sa famille, les subordonnés de Mukuro en plus, à réveillonner au manoir des Vongola.

Pourtant, Chrome se sentait mal. Agrippant la veste d'Hibari, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux, auquel il répondit par un regard _légèrement _plus doux que d'habitude…Rassurée, la jeune femme se décida à rentrer pour aussitôt se faire assaillir par Hana, devenu la femme de Ryohei après une déclaration extrêmement enflammée de celui-ci, par Bianchi qui avait, ô malheur! Décidé de cuisiner l'entrée du repas avec l'aide de Dino, sur qui elle avait étrangement jeté son dévolu, et par Kyoko qui avait formé le couple le plus étrange qu'il soit en devenant la petite amie officielle du joueur de baseball qu'était Yamamoto alors que celui-ci avait alignés bien des conquêtes…Les filles donc la prirent à part et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre pour savoir son avis sur quelle tenue devrait porter Haru en cette belle soirée, hum, familiale…

« -Ano…Haru-chan est vraiment belle, alors toutes les tenues lui vont bien…non? »

La vérité était que la pauvre gardienne n'y connaissait strictement rien en matière de mode, et comme son petit ami ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion sur ses vêtements, elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de si intéresser.

« -Tu sais Haru, je crois qu'Hayato aime beaucoup quand tu portes du rose…

-Hahi, merci Bianchi nee-san! »

Bref, une belle soirée en perspective…jusqu' à l'arrivé de l'entrée dont l'aspect général ne ravit personne…Tsuna eu alors une idée de génie et, souriant d'un air machiavélique, Reborn ayant finit par déteindre sur lui, il regarda son amant et accessoirement gardien de la brume et dit:

« -Mukuro, si tu veux recevoir ton cadeau, tu dois manger ma part, je suppose que tu es d' accord, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi?Mais…

-N'est-ce pas? » Le coupa le parrain en lui lançant un regard sadique, contrastant avec son sourire mielleux. Chrome ne put qu'admirer le courage de l'illusionniste lorsque celui-ci s'exécuta, avant de tomber raide mort…

« -Hum, je suis désolé Bianchi nii-san, mais je n'aime pas trop ce qu'il y a comme ingrédient…

-moi non plus, désolé, vraiment! »

Au final, on passa directement au plat principal dont l'odeur réveilla instantanément Mukuro qui ria de son rire si particulier en faisant la remarque que la dinde avait un petit air d'alouette plumée…ce à quoi Chrome rassembla tout son courage pour répondre que celle-ci était également accompagné de rondelles d'ananas…La remarque fit son petit effet, l'illusionniste pleurnicha auprès de Tsuna alors que la jeune fille était applaudit de tous, la faisant rougir alors qu'Hibari affichait un sourire satisfait, s'attirant les foudres de Ken qui ne le supportait vraiment pas…

A la fin, tout le monde sembla repu et les sujets de discutions varièrent jusqu'à la remarque fatidique de Dino…

« -Dit moi Kyoya-kun, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles que Chrome-chan porte?

-… »

Un grand silence accompagna sa déclaration alors que tout les regards se posaient sur la fameuse bague…

« -Hum, et bien…on voulait vous le dire ce soir en fait…Hum…disons que… »

Les cloches commençait à retentir a mesure que la jeune fille parlait, rougissant de plus en plus.

« -Hibari…Et moi…nous…nous allons…nous allons nous marier! »

Alors que le dernier tintement retentit, toute la ville put clairement entendre un « NoooOOOoon! » déchirant provenant d'un ananas qui finit à l'hôpital pour arrêt du cœur alors que le manoir était mis sans dessus dessous par les réactions extrêmes de tous…

Au final, Chrome se dit que ce noël, même si particulièrement particulier, était vraiment amusant…mais peut être aurait dut elle dire à Mukuro qu'elle attendait un heureux événement?

« -Joyeux noël à tous!

-JOYEUX NOEL! »

****

****

…**Encore plus débile que le dernier…mon dieu, je suis si atteinte que ça? Du Dino/Bianchi, du 27/69 (oui, dans cet ordre!), du 89/K…mon dieu…et pour couronner le tout…HIBARI FUTUR PAPA!(SBAF!)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël.**

**Sora-chii, merci merci merci merciiiiii! Merci encore pour ta review et de me pardonner pour un Hibari OOC TwT Je suis triste que tu passes ton noël loin de ta famille, donc…JOYEUX NOEL! De la part de l'auteur débile que je suis ^^' **

**Ah bon, il y a pas plus de 1896 que ça sur le fandom français? Je suis choqué…sur ce, encore mille merci et à bientôt J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, l'heure est grave mes amis…voici venu le dernier OS! (je pense…) alors permettez moi de vous remerciez une fois encore pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au cœur :3 merci merci merci!**

**Sur ce, Enjoy et…JOYEUSES FETES!**

**Disclamer: ****Joyeux noël à Amano, l'heureuse créatrice des personnages…**

****

****

On était à nouveau la veille de noël et Chrome repensa à toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vécues…Lorsqu'elle était Nagi, elle n'avait jamais considéré cette fête comme quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant, elle se souvenait encore des repas apporté par la vieille femme, des crises de sa mère, de la tristesse de son père…jusqu'à son accident, à son 13eme noël…la fin de Nagi et la naissance de Chrome, d'une certaine manière…l'année d'après, elle le « fêtait » avec Ken et Chikusa et celle d'après…sans doute son meilleur noël. Hibari. Son mari…un sourire éclaira son doux visage. Bien sur, il y avait eu celui de ses vingt ans, où Mukuro avait finit à l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait apprit leur mariage…le pire fut sans doute lorsqu'il apprit qu'il serait « tonton »…Oui, les noëls de Chrome avait tous été différents. Mais dieu, qu'elle aimait cette fête à présent!

« -Maman? »

Sora, sa petite princesse…un mélange parfait de ses deux parents: des cheveux de jais, les yeux de sa mère…la petite était âgée de 5 ans, mais elle n'était pas très grande pour son âge. Cependant Shamal, sous la demande du parrain Vongola, avait accepté de l'examiné et avait assuré que sa croissance arriverait plus tard.

« -Oui mon ange?

-On mange quand?

-Quand ton oncle sera arrivé avec ton cousin.

-Pff, mais tonton ananas est toujours en retaaard… »

La mine boudeuse de sa fille fit craquer Chrome qui sourit et lui donna discrètement un biscuit, lui disant de ne pas le dire à son père qui se battait avec l'étoile du sapin qu'il n'arrivait pas à accrocher..

« -Ah! J'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, je revient!

-Hmm-hm…

-…Kyoya, tu devrais utiliser Hi-bird pour accrocher l'étoile.

-…tch! »

Rigolant tendrement, la jeune maman sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre commercial où elle acheta des bougies ainsi qu'un nouveau nœud pour le labrador qu'ils allaient offrir à leurs fille lorsqu'elle se figea en entendant quelqu'un derrière elle prononcer « Nagi? » d'une voix enroué. Se tournant lentement, elle fit face à une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, très longtemps…malgré les années, il semblerait que son père garde toujours les mêmes traits de visage…

« -Na…Nagi c'est toi?

-…Papa…

-Nagi… »

Et, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, ils se retrouvèrent à s'enlacer, les larmes coulant alors qu'ils souriaient tous deux, l'homme lui avouant quel point il était désolé, qu'il avait cherché à la retrouver, qu'il savait qu'il avait une conneries…

« -Papa…je dois te dire…je…maintenant, c'est Chrome mon prénom…

-Chrome…ma petite chrome…mais…tu…Tu es mariée?

-Hum, oui et…et maman aussi… »

Il y eu un grand blanc puis son père rigola, semblant heureux pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Alors, sans réfléchir, la jeune fille lui prit la main et lui proposa de fêter noël avec eux, _**en famille…**_

Car oui, malgré le temps qui passe, malgré les rires, les peines, les pleurs, les disputes, son père faisait parti de sa famille…et ce noël la, jamais elle ne l'oubliera. Parce que son souhait de petite fille(1) se réalisait une énième fois alors que l'horloge sonnait, marquant cette fois d'après midi d'une veille de noël…

****

****

**(1) Dans le premier OS, vous pouvez lire que Nagi souhaitait un noël heureux et familial.**

**Ah, je suis déçu de ce chapitre…je vais peut être en faire un bonus sur ce qui c'est passé lors de ce fameux réveillon avec papi, papa, maman, tonton et cousin de la petite Sora…x)**

**Je n'avais aucune idée de prénom, je coinçait comme pas permis et la, je me suis dit: « Pourquoi pas Sora? » en remerciement aux reviews de Sora-chii, qui fut la première à reviewer ce recueil :3 Milles merci!**


End file.
